Pirates of the Caribbean & My little Pony xover
by Chayio
Summary: Jack's son, William finds himself on Equestria while he was on his way to Florida to find a Warlock to help him get the Black Pearl out of the bottle!    Please leave a review with constructive criticism, and what I can improve on!


~~~Author's note: This fan fiction takes place about 17 years after the defeat of Black Beard in POTC 5. I thought of this, when Angelica says to Jack that she's pregnant but he doesn't believe her. it revolves around Jack sending his 16 year old son, William, to see a warlock in Florida to help him get the Pearl out of the bottle. However, he must pass through the Bermuda Triangle, with a light sloop he commandeered from the Royal British Navy. Yes, Jack and the crew will be making appearances. Enjoy~~~

4:21 AM, just off the coast of Bermuda, heading for Florida.

William is sleeping soundly inside his cabin on the deserted HMS Lightcrosser. Who's going to sign up for a crew when you're 16 years old, right? His wide brim hat with an ostrich feather can be seen resting on his table, given to him by Hector Barbossa as a birthday present. He is seen wearing a long leather coat tied up with a few rips in it and red pants. He has a belt buckle going around his chest with his sword hilt, he has a satchel around his neck, and inside is the most important cargo he has ever carried in his life, the Black Pearl. He also has a special compass that is identical to Jack's, rather than pointing north, it points to the object the holder wants most, and finally several maps and a sextant. His hair is a light brown and comes down to his neck with several extensions and trinkets attached to it, one notably being Jack's "Piece of Eight" After 30 minutes he has entered the one of the most dangerous places on the earth, the Bermuda Triangle. 5 minutes in and William is awakened by the sound of cannon fire and thunder. He rushes out of the cabin and sees a faint War Frigate in the distance firing at him, it had a crew of 150 and a vivid skull and bones flag flying high.

William does not know why they are firing at him at first, but then it hits him. He had never lowered the Royal Navy's flag. He knew he was doomed for sure, he ran up as fast as possible and quickly lowered the flag and fired 2 shots back to back. No effect. By now the ship was heavily damaged and he was nearing a whirlpool, he tried to turn the ship around but he was not fast enough.

Darkness…

..

..

10:30 AM, Unknown

William washed up on a beach, with parts of the Lightcrosser washing up on the beach as well. He slowly opened his eyes and coughed up some sand and sea water, he panicked a little but calmed down when he could feel his satchel with him and the cargo. He has sand in his eyes and rubs it out. "Ugh, this isn't how I planned on getting to Florida" he sighed. After getting the sand out of his eyes and putting his wide brim hat on, he was about to get up, when he saw an orange pony staring at him, she was wearing a cowboy hat with her hair in a ponytail as well as her tail. She had a small rounded snout and fairly large eyes, her irises were lime green. She had a curious look on her face. She studied him and quickly came to realize what he was and her expression quickly changed to an angry one. After a few more minutes of the little stare down, William giggled. "I didn't realize that Florida now had bulgy eyed Pumpkins. The pony's expression grew even angrier, she quickly turned around and bucked William with her hind legs.

12:20 PM, Some sort of palace

William awoke to see 7 ponies staring at him, the only face he recognized was the blonde one that had bucked him earlier, they were all staring at him.

_Ugh, I don't think I've ever been THIS drunk.. The only one I recognize here is that orange pony, hmm. A purple one, a yellow one, a cyan one, a white one…Heh the white one sorta reminds me of a marsh mellow… and a pink one... She annoys me.. I don't know why though… And lastly another white one, but she seems to be bigger.. and has a rainbow mane like the cyan one but flowing..? AND SOME OF THEM HAVE WINGS AND HORNS! Yup I'm defiantly drunk or hallucinating… _

William noticed that his hands were shackled but no chain connecting them, he was relieved to see his satchel still around his neck and his hat on his head but his sword was missing. After feeling his satchel a bit more he panicked again.

"Well? Aren't y'all going to apologize for what ya said?"

_DID THE ORANGE HORSE JUST TALK?_

Without thinking William replied; "No, now where am I and why is the bottle from my satchel gone?"

"Why, can ya believe the mouth on this one? But then again Ah'd never expect less from a pirate."

"I'm not a full pirate you know, I'm only 16 years old."

With that, the 6 equines gasped in shock, excluding the bigger one.

"What? Also, where is my bottle and my sword?"

The purple pony spoke up "Hehe, you didn't think we'd let you have a weapon did you? And don't worry, your ship in a bottle is right there." She pointed to it, it was sitting on the table. "We were going to dispose of it but Fluttershy here, noticed you have a shrunken Monkey and a Parrot in there." Her expression changed to a more serious one. "Are you an animal torturer, do pirates do that?"

"No, the name of the ship is the Black Pearl, it was shrunk by magic along with the Monkey and Bird."

"Oh…my…" Fluttershy said quietly.

"So, why am I here?"

"Daarling, you're a pirate, where else would you expect to be?" The smaller white equine spoke up

"Are you a marsh mellow?"

This angered the posh white equine and she gave William a loud SMACK

"Now, Rarity, settle down." The larger white equine spoke up, she had a motherly tone, this comforted William. She noticed this and smiled at him.

"What is your name, young one? Where do you come from? And most importantly what species are you?"

"William Sparrow, Haiti, and I'm a human… duh.." he replied.

"Well, I simply cannot punish a child for crimes that he didn't even commit on this world. However, I cannot allow you to continue with the life of a pirate either, William. You may have your ship back, and in a few moments you will be escorted with my protégé, Twilight Sparkle, to her home in Ponyville. You are going to be staying with us for awhile and I figure I might as well turn your life around. You will learn to act as a civilized pony, err Human. Do you understand, William?"

To this William replied, "I understand everything…. Except that mane."


End file.
